The Wolf and The Sheep
by SharuruPon-789nyan
Summary: Teito and his brother, Azrael are the only ones that survived from the ragg's war. They were always bullied in the Academy. One day, Azrael was beaten up by shuuri and his goons. Ayanami, who happened to be there, saved azrael from his death. What will happen after? Read to find out.


**AN: This is my first fanfic ever! Please review and let me know about it! and I also need a beta.**

Once upon a time, there were twins born from a kind, and noble family. An older brother with no talent and a little brother full of talents. A kind, noble, and naïve older brother and a gentle and warm little brother. It was all decided by the Chief of Heaven before they were born. They were born with the same face, same blood, and the same hair, only one thing are different. Their eyes. The elder one is blessed with a green, emerald eyes glowing in determination. The younger one is blessed with a clear, blue, sapphire eyes sparkling gently.

Their parents discovered that there were a lot of difference between the older and the younger. They were aware that the younger one, "Azrael Klein" is much better than his older brother.

- 14 Years Later -

**Azrael's POV**

It was 14 years after the Ragg's war, only me and Tei-nichaan survived from that war. Our parents, family, and all relatives that we could think of killed. Well, some of them survived and become sklaves, just like us. We made friends with a child from the Celestine family. His name is Mikage Celestine; he has a blond hair, and a pair of honey colored eyes, with an X scar on his left check. They serve under the oak family, mostly as butlers and maids. Mikage can't be a butler for some reasons, and enrolled in the Military Academy. Since we are now talking about the rich and noble Oak family, I would like to mention one word that perfectly describes their youngest heir: "Irritating".

You know? I rarely say bad things about somebody, but well, he is the most annoying person that I've ever met in my life. You can ask my brother about that. He likes to bully me, my brother and Mikage-san. Main reason? Because I and nichaan were sklaves before we entered the Academy. Basically, sklaves are not treated as humans, so that is the reason that useless Heir of the Oak Family loves to bully us, and Mikage-san, because he interacts with us, what else?

**Normal POV**

A child with blue eyes is staring at the empty wall with a blank expression, probably thinking about something. Another same figure, but with deep emerald eyes looked at him worriedly, but did not show it clearly.

"-Rael, Azrael Klein!"

The boy snapped and looked up, only to find his teacher looking at him angrily. The whole class is staring at him. This situation made him feel awkward, really awkward.

"Y- Yes, sensei?" It was a strange tone he used, actually. Strange enough to trigger his brother's unending curiosity.

The said teacher sighed, and returned to his usual face expression. "Stop dreaming, and listen to your teacher!"

"Y- Yes, sensei! Wh- What were you saying earlier sensei?"

"Why haven't you been attending my physical class these days? It makes me feel lonely." The older man pouted.

"W- Well sensei, it's because I am supposed to be excused from all physical lessons, I suppose?"

A blonde, blue eyed boy interrupted. "Miroku-sama's pet sure gets a special treatment."

A zaiphon appeared from a honey eyed boy behind him, bursting a bunch of porn books out.

"Sensei, Shuri-kun brought porn to class!"

"W- Wait, What!? It's not mine! It's not mine!"

- After Class -

Azrael was wondering through the corridors of the Academy, when he crashed onto someone. It was Shuri, the Heir of the said "Oak Family".

"What're you doing here Sklave!?"

"E- Eto… I'm sorry, Shuri-kun! Please excuse me!" The boy stood up and began walking again.

"Heeeh, so you think I will just let you go? Bring him!" He commanded his goons, and then they proceeded to drag the boy down to a street, and begin kicking and trashing him. The boy could fight back if he wanted to, but he doesn't have the heart to. Blood spurted out of the boy's mouth, and eventually they stopped.

"Remember, sklave, this is your punishment for touching me!" He left, leaving the bloodied boy alone.

- In the same road, but at a different part of it -

A young man, in his mid 20s was wondering, and taking a long walk of the street. He decided to return to his mansion soon, seeing that the sky has gone all dark, and he was all alone. The man has a tall build, with a wavy, light blue hair. His cold, amethyst eyes are glimmering in the dark, lighting the darkness out of the blur.

"Well, it seems like its all dark already. I suppose I need to go back now…" The man mumbled to himself.

He began walking back to his mansion, and found a bloodied boy in front of the gate of his luxurious mansion, or so. His eyes widened in surprise, and he quickly got the boy in to his house.

The man stripped the brunette's bloody clothes and threw them into a basket. He began cleaning the boy's body, and soon found a lot of scars on his soft skin. He was surprised. How could a boy get so many scars like these? Even though he is enrolling in the military academy. He knew that even a military student could not get this many scars in only 2 years of enrolling there. Amethyst eyes moved his gaze to the lower part of the boy's bare back, and found a battle sklave mark there. No wonder, the boy could get this many scars.

The man quickly got off his thoughts and continued cleaning the wounded boy. He put a large, long sleeved shirt, which instantly engulfed the boy's body. It was baggy, and it showed a little shoulders. It covered the boy until his knees. Well, it was an adult's shirt, after all.

The man eyed the boy thoroughly, before carrying him, and laying him down on the bed. He admit, he didn't normally do this to other people, he'd just let them lay down on the street and die. However, this boy, he felt an attachment to him, and he felt like he has to take care of him. It's not like he care, though, He'd just let the boy go when he wake up and go.

- Next Morning -

Sapphire eyes opened drowsily, and he quickly found himself in a luxurious and spacious room. He looked at the window, the sun was up, and he was still on the bed. The boy instantly jolted up, and flinched at the sudden pain inflicted on his body, by himself. His wounds still hasn't recovered; of course it would hurt if you just jumped instantly after you were awake. He eyed his surroundings, and found a table beside him, there were just a vase on the table, though.

He sighed, and quickly remembered what happened last night. The last thing he knew before he passed out was; he was carried by a man inside this mansion, after getting beaten up by that blasted Oak.

The brunette laid himself on the bed once again, closing his eyes to calm down. Not long after, he heard the click of the door. He opened his eyes and looked at the person who opened that door. From what he remembered, it was the man who saved him from his death.

"Uh… Umm, w- who are you?" He asked nervously.

The man smiled gently and walked in the room, carrying a glass of milk. "I knew you're the type of person to wake up early. I am Ayanami, I was the one who found you outside, and carried you in, that's all, and nothing else."

"Uh, I- I see, th- thank you very much for taking care of me!" The boy quickly realized that the man was the one who cleaned him, and changed his clothes.

The silver haired man chuckled. "It's nothing, I brought you a glass of milk, you can drink it if you want, and I'll leave it on your table. Oh, and I suggest you to stay here for a day, instead of leaving. Your uniform is ready in the bathroom if you need it. I will be leaving now, take a rest." The man laid the glass down on the table beside the bed, and left. Leaving the boy alone.

The boy looked at the door, then looked around to survey his surroundings. The man was right- oh wait, he mean, Ayanami-san was right, he needed to stay here to rest, but… He couldn't be a burden to the man any longer.

Azrael finished the glass of milk, and changed into his uniform, getting ready to go. Once he opened the door of the room, he saw Ayanami sitting on a sofa, reading the newspaper while sipping a glass of coffee. The man turned his gaze to him.

"Are you leaving?"

"Y-Yes! Thank you very much for looking after me!"

The man sighed, and smiled. "Sheesh, how many times should you say it? I told you it was fine. Why don't you stay here for a day?"

"N-No, I need to attend the school."

"You can skip a day, can you not?"

"Well, I…" He paused for a moment, and silence took over.

"Okay, I understand. You can come back here if you want, though." The man said warmly.

"Yes, thank you very much! Ayanami-san!" The boy bowed and soon walked towards the door, and smiled one last time to the said man. He knew he won't meet the man anymore, but he was grateful towards him. Ayanami rescued him from his death, after all.

Azrael walked to the academy, and arrived early in the morning. He saw someone he didn't want to talk to the most in front of the school gate. The said boy quickly run over and shouted to Azrael.

"Azrael! Where did you sleep in last night!? Did you eat well!? What about breakfast? How-" Azrael placed a finger in front of his brother's lips."

"Sshhh, I slept in a hotel last night, because I wondered off too far, and I did eat well, for breakfast, I had milk." The boy said gently, calming his brother down.

"Well, okay. But care to tell me how you get those bruises? And what were you thinking about yesterday in Shigure-sensei's lesson?"

"Hu-Huh? Thinking? I was not thinking about anything. I was just looking at the ceilings, wondering how it will look like if it is blue instead." He was a horrible liar. A really horrible liar. But he knew his brother will believe him, though.

"che. You are very suspicious, but oh well, how did you get those bruises?"

"Gangsters." What. A. Horrible. Lie. Really.

"You're reaaally suspicious you know that? But I'll just let you go this time."

"Uh, okay, thanks." The boy mumbled

- Class-

"Okay, kids. The graduation exam is coming soon, and you guys will all become begleiters of the soldiers in the Hohburg Fort. I wish you guys luck, and if you fail the exam, you will have to repeat the year. Sensei will miss you guys." The said "sensei" sobbed dramatically.

"Shuri, I bet you will get scouted by Ayanami-sama's unit!" One of shuri's goons said. This instantly caught Azrael's attention. "Ayanami" wasn't that the name of the man that saved him from his death?

"Oh! I doubt that!" Shuri replied

"Nee, nii-chaan, who is Ayanami?" Azrael asked in a curious tone.

"Hmm? Ayanami is the leader of the warsfeil unit, the Blackhawks. Warsfeils are dark magicians that control dark beings originated from Verloren. When they touch somebody when they are not using gloves, or things to cover their hands, the person they touched will instantly die." The emerald eyed boy explained. "It is said that Ayanami is Verloren, but nobody knows the real truth. Ayanami is known to be very cold and cruel. He never smiles, or even show sympathy to other person. Not even to his 'Dear subordinates'. People in the Hohburg Fort fears him the most." Teito whispered. This makes Azrael's eyes widened. How could the 'Ayanami' that saved him from death be different from what his brother had told him? How could Ayanami touch him, or even clean, and put him some clothes on? How, how could he be alive, and well now, if what his brother said is true?

More, and more questions started to appear inside Azrael's mind. His brother is confused at Azrael's reaction.

"Nee, Azrael, is there something wrong?" Teito asked worriedly

"N-No, nothing is wrong." Azrael smiled nervously.

- Class Dismissed -

"Nii-chan, Mikage-san, I will go somewhere to get some fresh air now, please excuse me." Azrael said and went straight ahead to the gate of the academy

"Eeeh, why did Azrael wander off so frequently these days?" Mikage asked in a happy tone, not really showing any curiosity.

"Who knows?" Teito replied

"Nee, Teito, why don't we follow Azrael, and see where he is going? It could be related on why he didn't come home last night, right?" Mikage smiled cheerfully, but smirked inside. He knew he hit the jackpot. He just wanted to stalk somebody with Teito someday.

"Well, you did have a point."

"Okay, let's go!" Mikage cheered

- Back to Azrael -

The boy was spreading a miserable aura around him. Say, why, on Earth, did someone that save his life, and treated him very well, smiled like an angel, become a devil all a sudden. And Say, how could he, still be alive, when a… say, devil, touched him, and clean him, sort of like a father cleaning a child gently!? He needed an answer, now, and immediately.

Azrael was standing right in front of a massive mansion gate, of a certain Death God's mansion. He swallowed hard before he ring the hell bell. A silver haired man came opening the gate instantly after he pressed the bell button.

"I knew you would come." He said gently, and smiled. The older man leaned to whisper in Azrael's ears .

"After you know the truth." He whispered, sort of in a sadistic tone. Azrael immediately sensed the change of attitude, and shivered. He saw the man beckoning him. The brunette is not sure to accept, or to not accept the hand offered by the man. But his curiosity took over, and without hesitation, he grasped the offered hand in front of him, his sapphire eyes shining in determination. The said man smiled, and led him in to the huge mansion, bringing the sapphire eyed boy into his own room.

Azrael gulped, he was shivering. The man behind him exerted too much pressure, it made his knees tremble. But the boy won't give up that easily, he wanted to find out the truth, no matter what. The boy turned to face the man.

"So? Why did you come here?" Ayanami asked in a cold tone

"I want to know. I want to know why you treated me differently from other peoples. I want to know why you changed your attitude, and smiled when you are with me yesterday."

"Only that?" The man challenged.

"Well, no. Why am I still alive, after you touched me and cleaned me last night? I heard from my brother, that you are a warsfeil. No, even better, the leader of them, Verloren. Is that true!?" The boy shouted. The man in front of him was surprised, but he didn't let any emotion slip onto his face.

"So you knew after all…" He mumbled. The said man sighed, and looked at the boy.

"Fine, since you wanted to know it that badly, I'll let you know." Ayanami said. Azrael nodded at that response, he really wanted to know what Ayanami will say.

"1000 years ago, The Chief of Heaven created his greatest masterpiece, Verloren. He is, basically me. Verloren's duty is to lead the lost souls to their place. A really bothersome job to do. However, Verloren was not created to have such emotions, nor love. Verloren cannot feel pain, anybody that touched him, or anybody that he touched, will die immediately. He was a perfect existence. So he never complained about his duty. If it was me, though, I would groan all the time." The man yawned before continuing. Sapphire eyes eyed the man in front of him thoroughly.

"Not long after, The Chief's daughter came. She is a clumsy girl, and would get lost wherever she went. Unlike me, a dark being, she is a light being. She was so short, probably only as tall as you, she has emerald eyes, and soft, brown hair. Whenever she get lost, Verloren was probably always helped her, guided her. And soon, love sprouted inside Verloren. But it was a fatal mistake, a death god was not supposed to feel love. So, he was imprisoned, by The Chief… Eve, who soon knew that Verloren was imprisoned, went to the tower, and freed Verloren. She asked me, why I can't have any emotions. Well, my answer is, because I was created that way, but even I, the human Verloren that can have an emotion, think that any wall that is created, whether he could, or could not touch, love will sprout anyhow. Your question, why didn't you die, because I touched you, I didn't know either. Last night, when I found you almost dead, I carried you in, I was confused on myself, on why did I do that? I don't normally do this to anybody; I would just let them die like that. But I don't know, I don't know why I felt such an attachment to you. I just feel like, I have seen your soul before, but I don't know whose it is. Your first question, attitude change. Basically, when I am with you, I felt my brain changing, asking me to treat you kindly and gently. That's why. And I don't fool you, what I did is only treating somebody specially, that's all." Ayanami explained, while smirking, seeing that Azrael was blushing hard.

"Wh-What's with that answer? I'm not satisfied at all." Azrael mumbled. A hand patted the boy's hand, a hand without gloves. The boy immediately clutched the hand, and touched it.

"What? Do you like my hand so much?" The man teased. The boy let go of the hand, and blushed hard, again.

"N-No! I was just thinking how I could touch your hand!" The boy shrieked. This made the man in front of him smirked at his reaction.

"Heh." Ayanami said in an amused tone.

He then proceeded to grab both of Azrael's hands, and raise them up, as high as his head. Ayanami gently laid the said boy down to his bed, while pressing his body against his.

"W- What do you think you are doing!?" The pinned boy shouted. Ayanami slowly released Azrael's left hand, and stroke his cheek.

"Do you have any idea, how pitiful my life is? I can't touch; I don't know how soft, how rough, a human skin is. The only skins I've ever touched are yours and mine. Not even I have ever touched my subordinate." The man said, while gazing at the younger one's sapphire eyes.

The boy felt his heart clench, he felt his heart hurt. Azrael doesn't know why he felt this way. Then, his left hand started reaching for Ayanami's clothes, and tugged it. Tears started to flow down his eyes, and he started to feel sad.

"Eh? Wh- Why am I crying?" Azrael was confused of his own actions, of why tears started to flow down his cheeks. The man above him too, felt confused. Ayanami then felt guilty, he released the boy, stood up, and proceeded to leave.

Ayanami stopped walking when he felt the boy behind him pulled his hand, asking him to not leave. He turned around to face the red faced boy; probably he was blushing because he cried. The man stretched his hand and patted Azrael.

"Thank you." He muttered, and embraced the sapphire eyed Azrael. His eyes widened in surprise, he was supposed to sort of hate this man for fooling him, but now he felt his heart beats faster when he was with the man. Azrael hugged Ayanami back. They were both surrounded with silence, until Ayanami released his embrace.

He lifted Azrael's chin, causing the boy's head to look up, and face him directly. Without warning, Ayanami kissed the poor unsuspecting Azrael as he gasped. Fighting for dominance, the silver haired man forced his tongue into Azrael's mouth, earning yet another gasp. Azrael, finally feeling defeat, let Ayanami's tongue explore the inner caverns of his mouth. Azrael, not wanting Ayanami to get the upper hand, kissed back. This time, his tongue dug deep into Ayanami's mouth, making him surprised. Ayanami broke the kiss off, but quickly continued. Moan after moan, the two continued for a few moments. After what felt like hours, both men separated, only connected by a string of saliva. Ayanami wore a smirk, while Azrael blushed 1000 shades of red, earning a laugh from Ayanami.

- Back to Teito and Mikage -

Two boys stared at the massive gate in front of them in awe. Then, Mikage snapped from his thoughts and realized that he was supposed to be stalking someone with his 'dear friend' Teito.

"Oi, Teito, why does Azrael take so long inside?" Mikage asked curiously. This earned a glare from the brunette beside him.

"Who knows? Let's just wait for him to come out." Teito replied, letting a bit of an impatient tone slip into his voice.

- Inside the Mansion -

Ayanami released his hand, and smiled at the boy in front of him, who was staring at him, face red, mouth shut. The man walked closer.

"Azrael- No, I mean, Rael, can I call you that?" The man asked gently. Azrael was surprised, but nodded unconsciously. "How do you know my name anyways? I don't remember ever telling you that?" Ayanami just smiled at that remark. "Student card inside your uniform's pocket." Ayanami pointed. The man cleared his throat, and continued in a clearer voice.

"Then, Rael, would you like to date me?" Ayanami asked. Azrael's sapphire eyes widened, he didn't expect that question to come out of Ayanami's mouth.

"WH- What do you mean by that?" The boy asked, while blushing furiously. He looked at the floor, unable to face the man. Azrael knew his face must be as red as a tomato now.

Ayanami walked closer, and wrapped his hands around Azrael's waist, and raised his chin. Now they are looking at each other's eyes.

"What I mean is, do you want to be my mate?" Ayanami said gently. "But on second thought, it is impossible that you will accept me…" Ayanami mumbled slowly, but loud enough for Azrael to hear. He released the boy, and began walking towards the door. Azrael was confused; he was dumbfounded by that one question. They had just known each other for a day, no, even lesser than a day, and how the hell did that man fall in love with him? But he too, had feelings for him

"Wait! You haven't heard my answer, and you'd just go!? I didn't say I didn't want to be your mate, Baka!" Azrael shouted. This made Ayanami turn back, and face the boy once more. "What do you mean?" Ayanami asked.

"L- Let's try! I- I will be your mate. B- But, if you screw up, I will not forgive you!" Azrael was blushing hard at this sentence. Ayanami walked closer towards Azrael, and gently cupped his forehead.

"Thank you, Rael. And I won't screw up, trust me."

"Fine." Azrael smiled.

"That being said, sleep here tonight." Ayanami smirked.

"No. Way." Azrael looked away.

"Come on, please?" Ayanami begged, or asked. This made Azrael sigh.

"Alright, fine, fine, I'll just contact by brother first just to let him know that I'm staying here for tonight" Azrael started to write a message for his brother saying that he will be staying over at a friend's house tonight. Ayanami embraced the boy from behind after reading the message that Azrael sent to his brother, and kissed his head lovingly.

"I love you." Ayanami said sweetly. This really made Azrael blushed.

"I- I get it! Just hurry up and take your bath already!"

**AN: That's it for the first chapter! I will update soon!f**


End file.
